


Betrayal

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Memes, i havent played mother 3 yet do you think im gonna stick to canon, i needed to do this, ik ness and lucas are from different games but Listen.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Lucas is dying. He needs Ness to let him in.





	Betrayal

“H-hewwo?” Lucas stammered, tapping furiously on the window. The air outside was absolutely frigid; he knew that if he didn’t find shelter soon, he’d freeze to death in the harsh winter snow. “Mr. Obama?”

Ness, who was inside the house, glared hard at his friend with disappointed eyes. “Don’t call me that, Lucas.”

His words were ignored as Lucas gave him a tired glance. He was so weak, he could feel his body giving out. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. He needed Ness to let him in.

“Mr. Obama, pwease…” he coughed, “I don’t wanna die, Mr. Obama…”

Ness said nothing. He just continued to stare, unblinking, unmoving. He felt no pity for Lucas. All of the affection that he used to feel for him was gone, replaced by cold, unrelenting hatred.

“Pwease, Mr. Obama!” Lucas pleaded, his banging on the window growing frantic. “I seem to be in twouble! I’ll do anything for you, Mr. Obama!”

Ness’ eyebrows raised. “Anything?”

“Yes, yes! Anything, pwease!”

Ness was silent for a long time as he contemplated his course of action. There were a lot of things he could do, and a lot of things Lucas could do for him. They were friends, best friends, friends who had a lot of precious memories together. Nothing could break their bond, right?

Anything. Lucas said he would do anything.

When Ness spoke, his words were brief and deadpan. “Then perish.”

He closed the curtains, blocking his old buddy from view for the last time. Eventually, the banging on the glass windowpane died down, but Ness didn’t care. Lucas had committed an unforgivable sin, and for that he would never be forgiven.

Anyone who unironically said “hewwo” when they were in danger was no longer allowed to be his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i found out that lucas' va did a dub of the "hewwo" rp and now its consuming my thoughts im gonna fuckinggngn cry ive never even played mother 3


End file.
